This document is a Concept Design of suggested Frame Format for a currently-developed new protocol, which is being referred to as NG60 (Next Generation 60 GHz), or also known as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ay. It is a development on top of the existing standard IEEE 802.11ad (in the past also known as “WiGig”).
The main goal of the new standard or protocol is to increase the throughput, and extend coverage as well as lower power consumption (e.g., average energy per bit). It is also clear that the new standard shall be backward compatible and should allow 802.11ad (legacy) devices to coexist in the same environment.